Indigo Plateau
Welcome to Everfree Forest! __TOC__ History In July 2010, Kongregate wanted to create a chat room to promote use of Reddit, a link aggregation website. Suggestions and voting took place on the Reddit site. Jim couldn't decide on the three top alternatives, Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000, Redditorium and Kongreddit, so he made rooms with all three names. In Febuary 2012, the room name was changed from Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000 to Everfree Forest by it's room owner Es337. And thus the first official brony chatroom was created to help end the argument in the OT forum whether there should be a pony chatroom or pony forum. Active Foresters Last updated: September 20, 2012 3inchesofblood - Yeah. Aeon_The_Hermit - A guy who Likes Moogles and Sci-fi. Friendly towards most. Alphapowner - Avoid this guy at all costs, don't look at him, he is crazy and will ruin your life. CakeTown0z - Mrs. Cake. Snazzy. Cake307 - Mr. Cake, also known as ManCake, lurks in the chatroom and occasionally speaks up. Die hard TwiDash fan, has been around since before the name change. CandyButt - A friendly user that is easy to get along with. He can befriend just about anyone and will hold his ground if he needs to defend his friends. He is one of the longest regs and the most active user in Everfree. Seriously... HE NEVER LEAVES. O_O Enderduck_66 He's the stupid one. View Alphapowner's description for more information. FlairLikeRarity - Brings cookies for everyone. And dinosaurs. Don't touch their legs. Fleur_de_Lis One of the longest regs, I'm also one of the most obnoxious, raging, over-reacting, rage-quitting users in Everfree. But I love all of you guys all the same despite my terrible personality. Gender confused, male IRL, wishes to be female. I want nothing more than to be myself. General Rain - Also known as "Vierre". An odd chap/sergal. Don't know what sergals are? Google it. iwaspeanut666666 - Apparently he is allergic to peanuts... Anyway, he is very polite, respectful and sensitive. LyraIsBestPony - She is fun and rather hyper at times. Easy to befriend and get along with. narutojk - Crazy! OhLookFluttershy - I'm a typically quiet, but very friendly person. I can be a bit impulsive, but I'm generally withstandable. Usually, you can find me on one of several accounts. Twilightlicious, OhLookFluttershy, TehCloudchaser, or select others. If you're kind enough, and you actually don't hate me, please check this out for me. <3. http://www.fimfiction.net/user/RikuHeartsLuna With much love, OLF. <3. Oh, um... If that's okay... Spritefire - Formerly known as smtrop. He is a bit of a clown who will always try to make his friends smile. Hes a bit nerdy but very easy to talk to. That_Brony - Formerly known as RaindowDash. TheDramaKing - Brony that plays games too much. V0idGuard - Zzzz. Zombieluigi - Hails from the Off-Topic forum and frequents the chat when the forum is dead or boring or when he feels like it, prefers to be called ZL. The Shadow Bolts Everfree Forest has a Fantasy Online guild called the Shadow Bolts. The guild is owned by the former room owner Es337, and is only available to Everfree Forest's regs. Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Reddit chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms without room owners